


Cryin

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is mad, Changbin is caring, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jisung cries a lot, Jisung is cute, Light Angst, M/M, binsung, soft, still soft, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: BRO BRO BRO, I posted this by accident when it wasn't finished and I couldn't get it back till morning BHAHAHA. But here is the finished version of this crappy story. I got bored and there needs to be more binsung stories on here so I thought, why not :)





	Cryin

**Author's Note:**

> BRO BRO BRO, I posted this by accident when it wasn't finished and I couldn't get it back till morning BHAHAHA. But here is the finished version of this crappy story. I got bored and there needs to be more binsung stories on here so I thought, why not :)

Jisung was having a tough day. He had all this bottled up stress inside him and it made him want to just burst out in tears to let it all out. But, he didn't want to seem pathetic to his two hyung's, Changbin and Chan. He tapped his pen on his notebook, trying to think of more lyrics to write. 

"can you stop?" Chan said looking at Jisung, an annoyance in his voice. 

"s-sorry" Jisung apologized and went back to staring at the his almost blank paper. Changbin looked over at Jisung and knew something was wrong. He didn't say anything and figured he'd just ask him later when the younger was fully relaxed and calm. 

But that didn't happen. 

"THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING WROTE?" Chan yelled. Jisung flinched and looked down at his hands. 

"Jisung, wtf? We've been here for so fucking long and you've managed to write 3 lines only? Wow" the disappointment and anger in Chan's voice made Jisung feel guilty. He knew the older was stressed because he was blocked too so he tried not to think about it too much but it still hurt him. 

"hyung. Calm down" Changbin said from the side but Chan ignored him.

"listen Jisung, I don't know what the fuck you were thinking of but, get it together" Chan said. Jisung nodded sadly and looked back at his notebook. He felt tears well in his eyes and he blinked them away.. 

"I'm gonna take a break" Jisung said getting up. Changbin was gonna follow him but Jisung stopped 

"no, stop. I can deal with this alone" Jisung said in a harsh tone before running to his room.

"really Chan? You didn't have to go that hard on Sungie. He's been stressed out lately" Changbin sighed. "I'm gonna go find him" and with that, Changbin left a guilty Chan sitting on his chair. 

Changbin knew exactly where Jisung was. He walked slowly to his room and when he reached in front of his door, he heard little sobs coming from him. Changbin's heart ached. 

"Jisung? Can I come in?" Changbin's voice was quiet 

"n-no, g-go away" Jisung said through sobs. Changbin didn't move. Instead he opened Jisung's door and closed it softly behind him. Jisung was crying. A lot. Changbin walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. Feeling the bed dip beside him, Jisung turned around and saw Changbin staring at him. He opened his arms wide and let Jisung fall right into him, his head hitting his chest lightly. And he cried. Even more. Changbin ran his hands through his hair and up and down his back in attempt to calm him down and it worked. 

"You okay?" Changbin asked softly. 

"I just spent the last 30 minutes crying, I think that should answer your question" Jisung said, slightly chuckling. God it felt good to hear the younger's laugh. Changbin detached himself from Jisung and Jisung whined at the loss of warmth. 

"what happened back there" Changbin asked. Jisung thought he knew. He was going to answer but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and looked down. 

"I-I don't even know" Jisung said. "it's just, he was so mad. I felt like a failure becau-" Jisung didn't even finish his sentence when he felt two arms being wrapped around him again. A tiny gasped escaped his from his mouth and he let himself be pulled onto Changbin's lap. 

"Sungie, you know you're not a failure. Please don't ever say that. You're not. You work hard and we all get stressed and need time to let it out. Please, you're not a failure" Changbin hugged Jisung closed to his chest and Jisung felt bad for saying he was a "failure" 

"sorry hyung" is all he managed to say. He didn't want to cry again. He didn't want to cry before so why would he cry now? Changbin stopped hugging him and looked in his eyes. 

"what?" Jisung asked 

"hmm, nothing" Changbin said, still staring at his eyes. 

"then why are you staring at me like that?" Jisung asked again  

"you have pretty eyes" Jisung was taken aback and nodded before saying a small thank you. 

"God, you're so cute. You always get flustered and we've been dating for how long now? 2 years?" Changbin giggled and Jisung's face turned red .

"s-shut up" Jisung said trying to hide his red face in the crook of Changbin's neck 


End file.
